Confiance et Trahison
by WM Horus
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Tony qui avait reçu une mission sous couverture... Tiva bien sûr...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila le premier chapitre d'une fic qui s'annonce assez longue. Voyez ça comme une saison 4 alternative : l'action débute après le retour de Gibbs mais avant l'appartition de Jeanne..._

_Petite dédicace pour maeliss qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce premier chapitre._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

Fornell sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé. Intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. L'agent Sacks sur ses talons, il remonta le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoires. Comme il s'en serait douté, quelqu'un l'attendait devant. Gibbs était appuyé contre un des murs, le regard perdu dans le vide, mais il tourna la tête dès qu'il entendit Fornell approcher. 

Fornell le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête et se retourna vers Sacks:

- Attendez- moi là.

- Bien, répondit Sacks après un court moment d'hésitation.

Fornell suivit Gibbs qui l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur duquel il venait de sortir. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot à l'intérieur et jusqu'à ce que Gibbs coupe l'alimentation, Fornell évita son regard. Plongés dans le halo bleuté de la lumière de secours, ils se firent face pendant une seconde avant que Fornell ne parle le premier:

- Jethro, sur ce coup là je ne peux pas t'aider… la sécurité intérieure s'en est mêlée…

- Je te demande juste de respecter la procédure scrupuleusement…

- Pour gagner du temps?

- Hé… s'il le faut, répondit Gibbs avec une petite grimace.

- Je joue gros avec cette affaire… il ne s'agit pas d'un simple meurtre ou enlèvement…

- Tobias, tu sais ce qu'il en est…

- Oui… mais l'empressement de ton directeur à mener l'affaire trop loin… les chefs veulent que je leur ramène une tête… et pas n'importe laquelle…

- Tobias, laisses moi 24 heures pour trouver une solution, demanda Gibbs en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien, mais après je ne pourrais plus rien. Je peux laisser l'enquête se dérouler à l'intérieur de vos locaux, mais si je traîne, on me dessaisira et mon remplaçant n'aura peut-être pas autant de scrupules que moi.

- Merci Tobias.

- Tu me remercieras, quand tu l'auras sortie de là…

Gibbs réactiva l'alimentation, et l'ascenseur reprit sa route, ramenant les deux agents vers les salles d'interrogatoires. Gibbs et Fornell se séparèrent, et tandis que le premier pénétra dans la salle d'observation, el second, suivi de Sacks entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, dossier en main.

Gibbs referma sans bruit la porte et avisa Tony qui se tenait devant le miroir sans teint, suivant Fornell du regard de l'autre coté de la vitre. Droit comme un i, Tony semblait au comble de la crispation, et sa mâchoire frémissait par moment. Il se frottait distraitement l'épaule droite et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Gibbs.

Ce dernier se plaça à ses cotés, en silence et posa à son tour les yeux sur Fornell. Il parla doucement à Tony:

- Nous avons 24 heures pour l'aider…

- Tout est simple pour toi hein, répondis Tony d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi? demanda Gibbs pas réellement surpris par la remarque de Tony.

- Tu veux l'aider parce que tu penses que tout ceci n'est pas mérité? Moi, je n'en suis pas sûr… je ne suis pas sûr que je veux l'aider.

Gibbs observa Tony pendant un instant… ces dernières semaines l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le laissait voir et Gibbs pouvait sentir qu'il était un peu perdu. Il fixa son regard dans le sien. Et avant que Tony ne puisse réagir, la main de Gibbs heurta l'arrière de son crâne dans un claquement sonore. Gibbs se rapprocha de Tony, son visage proche du sien:

- Je l'aide parce que l'on ne laisse jamais tombé l'un des nôtres… Jamais!

- …

- Tu as compris DiNozzo?

- Oui patron… Tony sembla hésiter… merci.

Gibbs s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la vitre alors que Fornell commençait à parler.

Fornell entra dans la pièce et laissa Sacks refermer la porte. Etouffant un soupir, il tira une chaise et s'assit, posant le dossier fermé sur la table, faisant face à la personne assise en face de lui. Sacks se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, derrière Fornell. Après avoir attendu une seconde, Fornell débuta son discours d'une voix clame et assurée:

- Ziva David. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Oui, répondit Ziva, aussi calme en apparence que Fornell.

- Vous savez quelles sont les peines encourues pour la haute trahison.

- Oui…

- Bien, je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous être rendu coupable de cela.

- J'ai obéi aux ordres.

- Ceux de qui?

- Du directeur Sheppard…

- … ces ordres incluaient-ils de tuer des innocents? la coupa Sacks.

- Je n'ai pas tué de civils! s'emporta Ziva

- Ah oui, répondis Sacks d'un ton sarcastique, et alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça?

Sacks se rapprocha de la table et ouvrit le dossier, Fornell demeurant immobile. Sacks en sortit des photographies. La plupart d'entres elles représentaient des corps calcinés sur ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'une route de centre ville. Il les étala méthodiquement devant Ziva, mais cette dernière conserva son regard loin des clichés.

- Ces gens sont morts! répéta Sacks. Morts parce que vous les avez tués.

- Non!

- Qui a placé la bombe? intervint Fornell d'une voix calme.

- … c'est moi, répondis Ziva, d'une voix moins assurée.

- Alors vous êtes devenus ce que vous combattiez… continua Sacks… regardez cette photo, il s'agit d'un enfant… est-ce comme ça que votre sœur est morte?

Le visage de Ziva perdit instantanément de ses couleurs.

- Comment osez-vous, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus faible.

- Mais c'est la vérité… vous avez tué ces gens comme on a tué votre sœur!

- Ne parlez pas de Tali comme ça! s'emporta Ziva

- Calmez-vous, l'interrompit Fornell, calmez-vous tous les deux.

- …

- Ziva, continua Fornell, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir averti que cette bombe allait exploser?

- … Je n'ai pas pu vous contacter…

- Vous avez rencontré l'agent Gibbs et l'agent DiNozzo, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit?

- … je… je, Ziva semblait chercher ses mots.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous empêché de chercher la bombe, repris Sacks…

- Je n'ai pas…

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé DiNozzo à l'hôpital?

- C'était… c'était nécessaire…

- Nécessaire? demanda Sacks en haussant le ton, vous avez jugé nécessaire de l'empêcher de sauver ces gens?

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi? cria Sacks…

- Parce que je devais protéger ma couverture! répliqua Ziva immédiatement.

- En blessant un agent fédéral?

- Je n'avais pas le choix!

- Vous l'aviez, vous auriez pu le laisser trouver la bombe!

- Il serait mort dans l'explosion!

- Qu'en savez vous; il aurait pu sauver ces gens! continua Sacks qui criait maintenant.

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il soit tué!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je l'aim… Ziva avala la fin de sa phrase mais tous en avaient compris le sens.

Sacks se tut, la surprise lui faisant oublier qu'il voulait faire avouer Ziva sous la pression. Fornell retint à grand peine un nouveau soupir et tenta de permettre à Ziva de retrouver sa contenance en intimant le silence à Sacks d'un regard.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge et Gibbs se tourna vers lui, guettant sa réaction. Tandis que Fornell recommençait à parler à Ziva qui gardait son regard fixé dans la direction du miroir sans teint, Tony quitta la pièce sans un mot et Gibbs ne fît aucun geste pour le rattraper.

Après quelques secondes, Gibbs sortit à son tour et retrouva Tony, dans le couloir, la tête appuyée contre un des murs. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de Gibbs.

- Là, je suis vraiment perdu patron…

- Nous le sommes tous Tony, nous le sommes tous…

* * *

_Une semaine__ plus tôt, Quartier général du NCIS_

- DiNozzo!

- Oui, patron? demanda Tony en levant les yeux de son écran.

- Va interroger le lieutenant Siller et emmène… le regard de Gibbs balaya le bureau… Où est Ziva?

- … Je… je ne sais pas … concéda Tony.

- Trouve-la!

- Tout de suite patron…

Constatant que Gibbs n'était plus dans les environs, Tony se leva et quitta son bureau. Il se plaça dans un coin isolé et sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro en mémoire. Depuis quelques semaines, Ziva avait étrangement changé de comportement… et cela n'avait rien à voir ave le retour de Gibbs. Pendant une période, ils s'étaient rapprochés, Tony était même venu plusieurs fois diner chez elle, et l'avait aussi invitée. Puis, sans aucune raison, elle avait mis fin à ces rendez-vous, elle avait commencé à disparaître de façon périodique, à arriver en retard ou à tomber malade… quelque chose était arrivé, et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Tony voulait savoir quoi.

Après plusieurs sonneries, Ziva décrocha.

- Ziva!

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Comment qu'est-ce qu'il y a est? Où es-tu bon sang?

- Chez moi, répondis Ziva d'une voix calme.

- Chez… chez toi, l'incrédulité perçait dans la voix de Tony, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez toi? On est censé aller interroger le lieutenant Siller chez lui.

- Très bien je te retrouve là-bas.

- Sans un mot, Ziva raccrocha.

* * *

Voila... fin du premier chapitre... la suite bientôt...

Mais surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre... merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire !_

* * *

_Au même instant, domicile de Ziva David_

Sans attendre de réponse, Ziva raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever du canapé où elle était assise. Au même moment un homme entra dans la pièce, deux verres dans les mains. Voyant Ziva debout, il prit un air déçu:

- Et moi qui croyait que nous devions passer la journée ensemble…

- Je suis désolée, je dois retourner au travail, mon patron me cherche.

L'homme posa les verres sur une table et basse et se rapprocha de Ziva.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas lui dire que tu es malade, demanda-t-il d'un air complice.

- Non, James, j'ai déjà été malade deux fois la semaine dernière, répondis Ziva avec un sourire.

- Justement…

- … non, je dois vraiment y aller… mais je reviendrais ce soir… et si tu es sage… Ziva laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

- Alors d'accord, répondis James avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ziva sortit de la maison et se laissa tomber sur le siège de sa Mini. Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le volant puis mit le contact et démarra en trombe, évitant de justesse une voiture arrivant en sens inverse.

_Quinze minutes plus tard, domicile du lieutenant __W.Siller_

Lorsque Ziva arriva sur place, elle repéra immédiatement Tony, adossé à une voiture de service qui l'attendait. Quand il la vu arriver, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'écarta de sa voiture. Il attendit à bonne distance qu'elle se gare puis vint à sa rencontre.

- On peut savoir où tu étais passée?

- Non, tu ne peux pas, répondis Ziva d'un ton vif.

- Attends, lui répliqua Tony d'une voix pleine de reproches, Gibbs me demande où est ma partenaire et je ne peux pas lui répondre parce que moi-même je ne sais pas. Tu trouves ça normal?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis Ziva d'une voix fatiguée, bon, on peut aller l'interroger maintenant ce lieutenant?

- Oui, allons-y, concéda Tony

Il regarda Ziva dans les yeux et conserva ce regard plusieurs secondes, tachant de savoir ce qui avait changé. Jusqu'à il y avait quelques semaines, ils étaient très proches, mais depuis, il avait parfois l'impression que Ziva cherchait à l'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais cela l'inquiétait autant que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il la voyait s'éloigner de lui un peu plus chaque jour, et pour être totalement franc, il en souffrait.

Visiblement inconsciente des pensées de Tony, Ziva s'écarta de lui et alla frapper à la porte. Après être resté immobile un instant, Tony la suivi. Il tenta de mettre ses pensées de coté… déjà que Gibbs n'était pas de bonne humeur, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il ratait quelque chose pendant l'interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvrit:

- Lieutenant Siller, NCIS, nous aimerions vous parler, annonça Tony.

- Oui, bien sûr, entrez…

_Quatre heures plus tard, Quartier général du NCIS_

Tony soupira bruyamment en tapant un point final à son rapport. La journée avait été bien remplie, mais finalement l'enquête avait été résolue en un temps record. Grâce à la perspicacité d'Abby, l'équipe avait pu confondre le meurtrier… Peut être finalement auraient-ils leur soirée de libre.

Tony passa sa main sur son visage, tentant de décrisper ses yeux, aveuglés par la lumière projetée par son écran. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce que faisait Ziva. Visiblement, elle était également en train de terminer son rapport. Tony se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'open space du bureau. Il régnait une sorte de tension, et il avait la désagréable sensation d'être le seul à la ressentir. McGee ne semblait pas gêné et Ziva non plus, cela le dérangeait.

- Alors le bleu, tu as terminé ton rapport? demanda-t-il, espérant provoquer une réaction de la part de McGee.

- Oui Tony, et non, je ne relirais pas le tien… d'ailleurs, je vais y aller…

Et avant que Tony ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, McGee se leva et prit la direction du labo d'Abby. Sans doute allait-il lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Tony se tourna alors vers Ziva qui n'avait visiblement pas suivi le court échange entre les deux agents.

- Et toi Zee-vah, demanda Tony, prenant soin d'accentuer son nom, laissant trainer la sonorité sur ses lèvres.

- Moi quoi? demanda Ziva.

- Ton rapport, répéta Tony, est-ce que tu as fini ton rapport.

- Presque, répondit-elle.

- Hum…, Tony garda le silence quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, est-ce que ça te dirait de manger dehors ce soir?

- Pourquoi dehors, l'interrogea-t-elle, en secouant la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas la proposition de Tony.

- Manger dehors Zee-vah… c'est une expression, sortir, manger à l'extérieur… aller manger dans un restaurant… est-ce que cela te dirais, repris Tony…

- Oh… non, désolée, je suis fatiguée et je dois me coucher tôt ce soir…

- …tant pis, répondis Tony, un peu trop vite pour être sincère.

Avant que Ziva ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Tony retourna vers son bureau, se pencha pour récupérer son rapport fraîchement imprimé et se dirigea vers le MTAC.

- Bon, alors à demain, lança-t-il, je donne mon rapport à Gibbs et j'y vais.

- D'accord, à demain…

Pendant quelques secondes, Tony crut que Ziva allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de continuer à taper sur son clavier. Secouant la tête, Tony monta les marches quatre à quatre, cherchant Gibbs du regard… Pourquoi avait-elle dit non… Il y a quelques semaines, elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter, et maintenant elle trouvait une excuse… comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony se rendit compte que Gibbs n'était pas présent à l'étage. Il redescendit alors par l'ascenseur des salles d'autopsie et se retrouva derrière l'open space de l'équipe, cherchant toujours Gibbs. Cependant, avant d'avoir franchit l'angle qui le mènerait au bureau de Gibbs, il se figea. Il entendait la voix de Ziva. Elle parlait visiblement au téléphone.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'espionner, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de bouger. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait, il sentit ses muscles se tétaniser un peu plus:

- Oui, disait Ziva, je quitte le bureau, je serais chez toi dans une demi-heure.

- …

- Oh non, pas celui là, dit-elle en riant légèrement…

- …

- Et pourquoi pas un restaurant italien pour une fois?

- …

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- …

- Moi aussi.

«Moi aussi».

De toute sa vie, Tony n'avait jamais connu qu'une seule phrase à laquelle on pouvait répondre «moi aussi» au téléphone. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, bien après que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur eut annoncé le départ de Ziva. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Bien sûr, il était jaloux, mais pas seulement… il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Inconsciemment, il s'était toujours dit que lui et Ziva finirait ensemble, il s'entendait bien avec elle, et c'était la seule femme avec laquelle il avait jamais espéré une relation sérieuse…

Il laissa sa tête tombe sur sa poitrine et des mots, à peine soufflés échappèrent de ses lèvres:

- C'est fini…

Restant immobile encore une minute, il fit demi-tour, sans but réel, immédiatement stoppé lorsqu'il heurta Gibbs. Il sursauta si fort, que son cœur rata un battement.

- Hey… patron… je euh… je…

Gibbs ne répondit rien et se contenta de tendre la main, le regard indéchiffrable. Un instant déconcerté, Tony finit par comprendre et lui remettre son rapport. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Gibbs s'en aille, ce dernier fit un geste qui le surprit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony et força ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux:

- Tu es un type bien Tony… dit lentement Gibbs.

- Je… merci boss.

- Rentre chez toi maintenant, termina Gibbs, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

_Lendemain matin, Hall d'entrée du quartier général du NCIS_

Tony ajusta se lunettes de soleil, indispensables pour dissimuler les cernes naissantes du à sa nuit blanche. Il avait suivi le conseil de Gibbs et était rentré directement chez lui, mais il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. La scène de la veille l'avait hanté, et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Ziva en compagnie d'un autre homme.

Ce qui au début était juste désagréable était vite devenu insupportable, il s'était même levé dans la nuit pour faire les cent pas dans son appartement, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'il ignorait.

Il sortit son badge et passa la sécurité, se dirigeant ver l'ascenseur, où deux personnes attendaient déjà. Il les reconnaissait pour les avoir déjà croisés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais il n'aurait pu dire avec précision à quel département ils appartenaient. Ils avaient visiblement l'ai en grande discussion et l'un des deux exposait quelque chose qui semblait passionner son interlocuteur.

Sa curiosité aidant, Tony se rapprocha, faisant mine d'attendre l'ascenseur, mais également suffisamment près pour entendre la conversation.

- Mais si tu vois bien de qui je veux parler…

- Je ne suis pas sûr, celle qui est au service juridique?

- Mais non, je te dis, celle qui a intégré l'équipe de Gibbs l'année dernière après la mort de Todd…

Aussitôt, l'intérêt de la conversation augmenta dans l'esprit de Tony, ils ne pouvaient que parler de Ziva, et après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il ne pu s'empêcher de se reprocher d'être si désespéré au point d'écouter les rumeurs qui couraient sur l'israélienne.

- Ah, celle là… ok je vois.

- Et bien figure toi, je l'ai vu hier au restaurant avec son petit copain…

- Ah…, répondis l'autre visiblement déçu, et tu es sûr qu'ils sortaient ensemble?

- Oh pas de doute la dessus… continua l'homme avec un regard entendu vers son ami.

Tony n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation et rebroussa chemin vers les escaliers, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincer dans un ascenseur à entendre la suite de l'aventure… Alors qu'il montait les marches, il repensa aux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler…

Peut être que finalement Ziva était heureuse ainsi… peut être était-ce mieux ainsi… alors pourquoi avait-il en permanence ce drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine… l'impression que son cœur allait se briser au moindre choc?

Quand il arriva dans le bureau, Ziva et McGee étaient déjà là, aucune trace de Gibbs par contre. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et jeta d'un mouvement d'épaule son sac à dos, avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur son fauteuil, posant ses pieds sur son bureau et se balançant vers l'arrière. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et se pencha pour allumer son ordinateur.

En faisant cela il croisa le regard de Ziva, un regard indéchiffrable et pénétrant qui le mis mal à l'aise...

- Quoi ? demanda Tony sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Si, mais je suis sorti tard, mentit Tony, retenant une réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres… pas quelque chose que pourra faire le bleu s'il reste coller à son ordinateur…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit McGee depuis derrière son écran.

Tony se redressa mais il constata que le regard de Ziva ne le quittait pas… Elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par une tornade entrant dans le bureau. Tony aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, mais il s'agissait de Fornell, et ce dernier semblait pressé.

- Où est Gibbs?

Pour toute réponse, Tony leva son doigt vers le haut et Fornell pris la direction du MTAC. Arrivé à mis chemin, il se retourna:

- DiNozzo, venez avec moi, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'accepterait pas le refus.

Jurant silencieusement, Tony se leva sous le regard intrigué de McGee et de Ziva et suivi Fornell vers le MTAC

* * *

Les prochains chapitres devraient suivre très bientôt... 

Mais en attendant pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_  
La suite de l'histoire...

* * *

Fornell semblait visiblement pressé et Tony eut du mal à le rattraper dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivé devant le MTAC, Tony se rapprocha du scanner, et après que l'appareil eut identifié sa rétine, la porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement métallique. Le MTAC était plongé dans l'obscurité et l'écran géant projetait des images d'une caméra nocturne, visiblement occupée à suivre le déplacement d'un camion sur une route.

Après quelques secondes, Tony avisa Gibbs et se dernier se retourna presque instantanément. Apercevant Fornell derrière Tony, Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se leva, il fit signe à Tony et Fornell de sortir et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent sur la mezzanine devant le MTAC.

Avant que Tony ait pu parler, Fornell l'interrompit:

- Gibbs, il faudrait que l'on se voie…

- Réunion? demanda Gibbs dont les sourcils restaient froncés.

- Oui, et DiNozzo devrait venir aussi, ajouta Fornell.

Visiblement inquiet, Gibbs acquiesça et conduisit Fornell et Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En passant devant l'open space, Tony eut le temps de capter le regard interrogateur de Ziva, mais n'y répondis pas. De toute façon, il voulait éviter de penser à Ziva pour le moment.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et comme à son habitude, Gibbs coupa l'alimentation dès que celui-ci se mit en marche. Aussitôt Fornell prit un air grave qui alarma Tony:

- On a un énorme problème Jethro…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tobias? demanda Gibbs.

- Voila, depuis deux mois, le FBI suit de près les activités d'un mouvement clandestin qui proteste contre le déploiement militaire dans le monde… Au début, les premiers rapports faisaient état d'un mouvement pacifique, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Comment ça? demanda Tony.

- Nos informateurs nous ont confirmé que ce groupe avait fait entrer sur le territoire des produits biologiques à risques…

- Plus précisément? demanda Gibbs

- De quoi préparer un attentat de grande envergure, répondis Fornell.

- Mais c'est absurde, s'exclama Tony, ils luttent contre l'armée et veulent commettre un attentat?

- Mais c'est peut être l'armée qu'ils visent… si l'attentat à lieu, la Garde Nationale interviendra forcément… et ils ne seront peut être pas près à combattre la souche bactériologique.

- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Gibbs.

- Non, répondis Fornell, le FBI tient à l'œil les leaders du mouvement, Alec Calhan et son petit frère… et récemment, on a pris ces photos…

Fornell sorti plusieurs clichés de sa mallette et les tendit à Gibbs qui à son tour, après les avoir observé quelques secondes les remit à DiNozzo. Ce dernier constata que toutes ces photos représentaient un homme, probablement Calhan et différentes personnes… Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, sur plusieurs photos, une personne parlait à Calhan: Ziva.

- Que… commença Tony.

- Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous, le coupa Fornell, mais l'identification est formelle, il s'agit bien de Ziva.

- Que fait-elle avec ce Calhan? demanda Tony dont la bouche était soudain devenue sèche.

- Nous ne le savons pas, mais elle en contact avec lui et le FBI veut savoir pourquoi.

- Et bien demandons le lui, reprit Gibbs d'une voix péremptoire.

Immédiatement, il remit en route l'ascenseur qui reprit son ascension vers les bureaux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les trois hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'espace de l'équipe. Mais aussitôt arrivés, ils constatèrent que Ziva ne s'y trouvait plus. Seul McGee était là, tapant sur son clavier. Il releva la tête en voyant Gibbs approcher:

- Patron, Ziva a du rentrer chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas bien, annonça-t-il d'une voix distraite.

- Quand est-elle partie? demanda Gibbs d'une voix forte.

- Euh… il y a quelques minutes, répondis McGee, étonné.

- Prévenez la sécurité de ne pas la laisser sortir! s'exclama Gibbs.

- Pourquoi est-ce…

- Maintenant!

- Tout de suite patron, s'excusa McGee en décrochant son téléphone.

- Trop tard, annonça DiNozzo, resté à l'écart.

Gibbs se retourna vers Tony pour voir ce dernier, devant la baie vitré lui indiquer de la tête une tache rouge qui accélérait à vive allure à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, MTAC_

Gibbs était en train de s'entretenir avec Cynthia et cette dernière semblait vouloir disparaître tant Gibbs était en colère.

- Et pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être jointe? demanda Gibbs d'une voix forte.

- Je… La directrice a laissé des consignes, on ne doit pas interrompre son meeting avec le président sauf cas de force majeur…

- Un attentat et des milliers de morts, c'est un cas de force majeur selon vous? l'interrogea Gibbs.

- Euh.. Je… je vais tenter de prévenir la directrice… répondit Cynthia avant de quitter précipitamment le MTAC.

- Oui, faites donc, termina Gibbs d'un air désabusé… Tobias, vous savez où l'on peut trouver ce Calhan?

- Leur quartier général est un immeuble en centre ville, mais vous n'allez pas aller là-bas?

- Pourquoi pas? Je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils exécutent leurs plans sagement assis ici…

- Je dois en parler à mes supérieurs Jethro.

- Bien, mais moi et DiNozzo allons jeter un petit coup d'œil là-bas.

- Et que ferez-vous pour Ziva? demanda Fornell, indécis.

- Nous la ramenons ici pour interrogatoire…

- Bien… Soyez prudents, ce groupe est dangereux…

_Trente minutes plus tard, Centre ville_

Gibbs jeta un autre coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vit Tony revenir en courant sous la pluie. Il ouvrit la portière et s'écroula sur le siège passager. Gibbs se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard:

- Alors, commença Tony, il y a une porte à l'arrière qui donne sur un parking… plusieurs niveaux, s'ils partent par là, on aura du mal à les coincer… Je n'ai pas vu d'autres sorties et l'entrée n'a pas l'air gardée…

- Bien, décida Gibbs, on y va… et Tony…

- Oui?

- Si on trouve Ziva…

- … Je… je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et remontèrent leurs cols pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers l'immeuble, guettant du coin de l'œil le moindre mouvement suspect. Arrivés devant l'entrée du bâtiment, ils échangèrent un regard et Tony poussa la lourde porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Rien dans l'apparence du Hall de laissait présagé qu'un groupe terroriste avait élu domicile ici.

Tony en vint même à douter que Fornell ne s'était pas trompé… Soudain un mouvement attira leur attention, droit devant eux. Un homme venait de sortir de l'escalier. Ils le reconnurent instantanément, Alec Calhan. Bientôt deux autres hommes suivirent, mais ils stoppèrent à la vue des deux agents.

Avant que Gibbs ou Tony ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'un des deux hommes de main sortit un pistolet mitrailleur de son blouson et lâcha une salve meurtrière en direction de Tony. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un angle vif du mur adjacent.

- Pourquoi, ils ne se rendent jamais sans histoire, lâcha-t-il en direction de Gibbs.

Les deux agents sortir leur armes et ripostèrent en direction des trois hommes qui eux aussi s'étaient mis à couvert. Un fois de plus, la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit et les agents virent sortir deux personnes supplémentaires. Ziva et un autre homme, plus jeune qu'Ales, mais qui lui ressemblait assez pour être son frère. Ziva avisa presque immédiatement Tony, et ce dernier fixa également son regard sur elle. Ils restèrent figés, pendant ce qui paru une éternité pour Tony, leurs regard bloqués l'un dans l'autre avant que Tony ne cligne des yeux d'incrédulité.

Au ralenti, il vit le bras de Ziva se lever dans sa direction. Il remarqua l'éclat métallique dans sa main, et aussi l'éclair. Il se baissa au dernier moment, évitant la balle que Ziva venait de tirer dans sa direction. Derrière son abri, il tomba assis sous le choc.

Ziva venait de tirer sur lui. Elle venait d'essayer de le tuer.

Un cri de Gibbs le fit revenir à la réalité. Sa volonté renforcée par sa colère d'avoir été dupé par Ziva, il se releva. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance. Il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, et elle venait d'essayer d'y mettre un terme. Sa jalousie était maintenant alimentée par sa haine de la personne à laquelle il avait tenu plus que tout au monde.

Une fois debout, sa première cible fut évidemment Ziva, mais cette dernière disparaissait déjà derrière la porte qui devait mener au parking. Il retourna son arme sur un des hommes de main et le toucha en pleine poitrine. L'homme bascula sur le coté.

Le frère d'Alec avait disparu probablement parti avec Ziva et seuls restaient désormais Ales et son homme de main. Avisant la situation, Gibbs se retourna vers Tony. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il cria dans sa direction:

- Tony! Rattrape Ziva et l'autre!

- Ok, couvre-moi patron!

Protéger de la riposte d'Alec par les tirs de Gibbs, Tony courut jusqu'à la porte par laquelle Ziva avait disparue. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, il cessa de courir, et pris d'une froide détermination, il inséra un nouveau chargeur dans son arme.

Qu'importe ce qu'il allait trouver dans le parking, il était bien décidé à la rattraper. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

* * *

Pour ne pas trop faire durer le suspense, je mettrais la suite le plus tôt possible... Je ne vais quand même pas laisser Tony et Ziva comme ça...

mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une petite review...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
__  
_

_On approche du dénouement final..._

_Reprenons pour le moment là où nous étions arrêtés..._

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard, parking de l'immeuble_

Tony pénétra prudemment dans le parking, l'arme au poing et les sens en alerte. De nombreux véhicules étaient garés dans les allées et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ziva et de l'autre homme. Il remonta une allée, qui devait, s'il ne s'était pas tromper le mener à la sortie principale du parking qu'il avait repérée plus tôt avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Lorsqu'il passa dans une nouvelle allée de voitures, il avisa à l'autre bout de celle-ci une camionnette avec les portes arrières ouvertes, et juste à coté une Mini rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se rapprocha silencieusement, mais un bruit le fit regarder sur sa gauche. Là se tenait Ziva et l'homme, visiblement surpris que Tony ait pu les suivre jusqu'au parking. Ziva se pencha vers l'homme et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Tony parvint à en capter l'essentiel en lisant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme:

- Je m'occupe de lui.

L'homme hésita un instant, puis s'écarta de Ziva et retourna vers la camionnette. Tony ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Il resta tourner vers Ziva. Il aurait du lui demander de se rendre… mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il se jeta subitement sur le coté en tirant deux coups de feu au jugé. Il entendit Ziva répliquer et se mit à l'abri derrière une voiture.

Une fois que les coups de feu arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, il estima que Ziva devait recharger son arme et jailli de son abris, courant en direction de la jeune femme. Effectivement cette dernière venait d'introduire un nouveau chargeur dans son pistolet. Etrangement, elle n'eut pas le reflexe de tirer quand elle vit Tony approcher. Au contraire, elle alla à sa rencontre.

Arrivés près de Ziva, il sa baissa subitement, pendant que, surprise par le mouvement, Ziva se figea. Il en profita pour frapper avec son poing fermé sur le poignet de Ziva. Dans un grognement de douleur Ziva lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol. Il l'écarta d'un coup de pied, mais le temps nécessaire joua en sa défaveur. Il reçut l'uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire et il eut la désagréable sensation de sentir le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

Il ignora la douleur qui irradiait de sa mâchoire et s'imagina sur un terrain de football. Son épaule heurta Ziva directement dans les côtes et lui coupa le souffle. La jeune femme fut jetée à terre, dos au sol par l'impact. Il en profita pour chercher l'arme de Ziva des yeux, mais la jeune femme se releva et envoya son pied heurter la jambe de Tony. Ce dernier cria de douleur mais parvint à entraîner Ziva dans sa chute.

Roulant sur lui-même, il se retrouva sur elle et leva son poing pour lui asséner un coup suffisant pour la mettre K-O. Mais au dernier moment il se figea. Alors qu'il allait la frapper, il se figea. Son regard venait de rencontrer à nouveau celui de Ziva. Et pour la première fois, il y lu de la tristesse. Son regard était d'une intensité telle qu'il ne pu terminer son geste. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Ziva venait de le frapper durement à l'épaule droite et se retrouva gémissant de douleur à terre.

Ziva se releva et le contempla à ses pieds.

- Je suis désolé, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Tony la regarda, incrédule, mais elle se détourna pour partir. Mais son regard entra vite en contact avec le canon de l'arme de Gibbs pointée sur elle.

- Ziva, ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, la prévint Gibbs d'une voix menaçante.

- Gibbs, vous devez me laisser partir, dit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Sûrement pas, répondis Gibbs, resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

Au même instant, la camionnette démarra et disparut dans l'allée suivant, tandis que derrière Gibbs des hommes arrivaient, portant une veste marquée du sigle _FBI_ et Fornell à leur tête.

- Eh bien, lança ce dernier, vous avez fini pas la retrouver.

Alors que Tony se releva, le sol trembla sous ses pieds et on entendit au long le son d'une explosion.

_Le lendemain__, Quartier général du NCIS_

De retour de l'hôpital où il avait fait soigner sa blessure à la mâchoire, Tony était rentré directement chez lui, sachant que Ziva était détenue au NCIS et ne serait interrogée qu'aujourd'hui.

Après l'arrivé de Fornell, des hommes du FBI avaient tenté de pénétrer dans les locaux occupés par le groupe terroriste mais avait déclenché une bombe, visiblement laissée à leur attention, et dans la panique on avait perdu la trace des frères Calhan et aucune arme bactériologique n'avait été retrouvée. Ziva avait ensuite été mise au secret en attendant son interrogatoire si bien que ni Gibbs ni Ziva n'avaient pu lui reparler.

Souffrant encore des traces de sa lutte avec Ziva, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur avec un air sombre. Il n'avait encore pas dormi de la nuit. Le fait de savoir Ziva seule dans sa cellule l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de le tuer, elle avait participé à un attentat terroriste qui avait couté la vie de plusieurs passants et il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Et sa propre faiblesse le mettait en colère.

Arrivant dans la section des bureaux, il avisa McGee, Abby et Ducky qui attendaient, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de ce qui se passait mais savaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voulant se rendre au plus vite dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony se contenta de lever un doigt avant que l'un des trois ait pu parler et passa devant eux sans un mot et sans s'arrêter. Il aurait le temps de leur parler… mais plus tard, pour le moment il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il rentra dans la salle d'observation de la salle d'interrogatoire où seul se trouvait un technicien chargé de l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre, Ziva se trouvait seule assise sur sa chaise, son regard tourné vers la vitre et Tony eut l'étrange sensation qu'elle savait qu'il était là à la regarder.

La voir ainsi menottée, l'air un peu perdue, mis Tony mal à l'aise, et il détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de ressentir de la peine pour celle qui avait tenté de le tuer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit et Gibbs entra dans la pièce, tendit que de l'autre coté, Fornell, suivi de Sacks entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire…

_Quelques minutes plus tard, couloir des salles d'interrogatoires_

Toujours sous le choc, Tony referma la porte sans bruit. Et s'appuya contre le mur. Il s'était mentalement préparer à tout… sauf à ça. Comment pouvait elle avoir des sentiments pour lui et avoir tenté de le tuer à deux reprises, lui avoir menti pendant plusieurs semaines…

Après quelques secondes, Gibbs sortit à son tour et Tony releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Gibbs se poser sur lui.

- Là, je suis vraiment perdu patron…

- Nous le sommes tous Tony, nous le sommes tous…

Gibbs posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son agent, mais au moment où il allait parler, il fut interrompu par une voix qui venait de l'autre du couloir: Jenny. Tony vit Gibbs se tendre et son visage se fermer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Agent Gibbs, bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Ce n'est pas plutôt à toi de me le dire? rétorqua Gibbs d'une voix peu amicale.

- Je… Jenny sembla hésiter, nous allons en parler dans mon bureau.

Gibbs ne répondis pas, se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, un instant plus tard, Fornell et Sacks en sortir, et Gibbs résuma la situation à Fornell en désignant Jenny d'un signe de tête. Tobias et Jethro échangèrent un regard convenu.

Tony tenta de capter l'attention de Gibbs et une fois que son regard se fut poser sur lui, Gibbs fronça les sourcils, il avait compris ce que lui demandait implicitement Tony. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, puis annonça:

- Tony, tu restes ici.

- Ok patron, répondis ce dernier.

Une fois que les autres agents eurent suivi Jenny vers son bureau, Tony entra à nouveau dans la salle d'observation et s'adressa au technicien:

- Eteignez tout et sortez s'il vous plait.

L'homme hésita, mais finit par obéir à l'ordre de Tony. Ce dernier sortit et se rapprocha de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il soupira puis entra après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

La première chose qu'il vu fut Ziva qui avait écarté les clichés auparavant alignés sur la table. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière dans la salle d'observation. Le miroir sans teint ayant perdu son opacité, Ziva pu constater que personne n'observait la salle et que les appareils d'enregistrement étaient visiblement éteints.

Elle tenta de capter le regard de Tony pendant qu'il e déplaçait dans la pièce, mais ce dernier refusa de la regarder, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit face à elle qu'il osa croiser son regard. Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Ziva ne rompe le silence d'une voix faible.

- J'étais en mission Tony…

- J'avais compris, répondis ce dernier d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser…

- Je suis pas sur que tu aies réussi…

Voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme se décomposée, il changea de ton et tenta de laisser sa colère de coté.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais infiltrer le mouvement… Je devais me rapprocher de James Calhan pour pouvoir récupérer les souches bactériologiques…

- C'est Jenny qui t'a confié cette mission, demanda Tony, essayant en vain de ne pas penser à ce que Ziva avait pu faire pour «approcher»James.

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement. Tony, je … je suis désolée… j'aurais du…

Ziva ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots devant un Tony de plus en plus troublé. Jamais il n'avait vu Ziva pleurer elle n'avait jamais montré une quelconque faiblesse comme elle était en train de le faire. Il se mit à sa place et compris pour la première fois la situation de Ziva. Qu'aurait-il fait si une mission de ce type lui avait été confiée… il aurait obéit, comme Ziva l'avait fait…

Un sentiment de pitié apparu chez Tony et il se leva. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit en s'agenouillant à coté de Ziva. Mais cette dernière l'ignora et tenta de se rapprocher de Tony, mais ses menottes l'en empêchèrent. Aussitôt, Tony les déverrouilla grâce à la clé qu'il avait prise dans la salle d'observation, et immédiatement, Ziva se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans on épaule.

Tony referma ses bras sur elle et attendit que ses sanglots se calment pour la regarder à nouveau. Il écarta se cheveux avec sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien. Calmée, Ziva tenta de dire quelque chose:

- Pour ce que j'ai dit… tout à l'heure… je…

- …Nous aurons le temps de voir ça plus tard, lorsqu'on t'aura sortie de là, la coupa Tony avec un sourire tendre.

Il allait se relever, mais Ziva l'en empêcha en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

- Reste encore un peu s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

* * *

Voila... le prochain chapitre sera bientôt disponible et je vous annonce déjà que cette fic fera l'objet d'une suite...

En attendant, je ne peux pas terminer sans vous demander une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
__  
_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de la fic... en espérant qu'il vous plaira _

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, section des bureaux_

Lorsque Tony arriva dans la section des bureaux, il y trouva Gibbs et Fornell en train de regarder quelque chose sur l'écran de McGee. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très à l'aise entre les deux hommes.

Lorsque Gibbs vit Tony, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel Tony répondis pas un haussement d'épaule. Gibbs retourna son attention vers l'écran, cela faisait déjà un problème de moins à régler… Tony pris la parole:

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus détendue, ce qui confirma l'intuition de Gibbs.

- On essaie de localiser l'endroit où se sont planqué les Calhan.

- J'ai trouvé une signature satellite qui correspond au portable de Ziva… commença McGee, si j'arrive à trianguler la fréquence en passant par la bande…

- … McGee! l'interrompis Gibbs.

- Je fais au plus vite patron.

Pendant que McGee se repencha sur son écran, Gibbs s'approcha de Tony:

- Ziva était en mission sous couverture…

- Oui, je sais, répondis sous le regard pas vraiment étonné de Gibbs.

- J'en ai… discuté avec la directrice, et elle m'a garantit que cela n'arriverait plus sans que l'on soit mis au courant…

- Bien, dit Tony avec un sourire au mot «discuter».

- Tony?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as réglé tes affaires avec Ziva.

- C'est bon patron… on est repartis comme avant.

Gibbs attarda son regard dans celui de Tony pour savoir s'il y avait un sens caché à ses paroles, mais il n'y décela que de la bonne foi et se détourna au moment où McGee lançait un cri de joie:

- Ca y est, je les ai repérés…

- L'adresse McGee… demanda Gibbs.

McGee lui tendit un papier sur lequel il avait inscrit une adresse en centre ville. Gibbs la pris puis la tendit à Tony qui alla chercher son arme dans son bureau. Suivi par Fornell, ils partirent avec Gibbs en direction de l'ascenseur sous le regard inquiet de McGee.

_Une heure plus tard, centre ville_

Gibbs arrêta la voiture dans une allée un peu à l'écart de la cible que leur avait indiquée McGee et se retourna vers Tony et Fornell:

- N'oubliez pas, notre objectif principal est de récupérer les ou la bombes, mais on doit garder au moins l'un des Calhan en vie si l'on veut sortir Ziva de là.

- C'est compris patron, répondis Tony qui était près à tout pour finalement sortir Ziva de sa cellule.

- Bon, on y va.

La cible indiquée par McGee ressemblait à un petit entrepôt, situé dans une impasse, à l'intérieur d'un bloc d'immeubles. Ils approchèrent de la porte prudemment, évitant de se faire repérés. Gibbs força silencieusement la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Ils rentrèrent et surent qu'ils avaient visé juste. La camionnette était là. Plus loin, cinq hommes parlaient devant une caisse. Pas signes, Gibbs fit comprendre que la caisse en question devait certainement contenir la bombe. Il désigna James Calhan du doigt et fit comprendre à Tony de s'en occuper. Ce dernier acquiesça. De même il fit comprendre à Fornell de s'occuper d'Alec.

Comme un seul homme, les trois agents se levèrent et avant d'avoir pu comprendre, deux des cinq hommes se retrouvèrent à terre. Instantanément, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait déclencher la bombe à temps, les trois autres partir dans des directions opposées.

- Mais pourquoi ils ne se rendent jamais? demanda sarcastiquement Tony dans son micro.

Comme l'avait ordonné Gibbs, Tony se lança à la poursuite de James. Ce dernier entreprit de monter un escalier qui devait probablement mener au toit de l'entrepôt. Tony leva son arme, avant de l'abaisser avec un juron étouffé. Le tuer ne permettrait pas à l'équipe d'aider Ziva.

Il se monta donc à son tour l'escalier. Arrivé en haut, il trouva son chemin bloqué par une porte verrouillée. Il tira plusieurs balles dans la poignée et un coup de pied puissant la fit céder. Comme il l'avait pensé, il se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Et il vit James à bonne distance qui courait pour rejoindre une échelle.

Tony s'arrêta, prit son temps pour viser et finalement tira en direction de James. Ce dernier s'écroula en tenant son genou droit à deux mains. Tony se remis à marcher dans sa direction.

- Mieux que John Wayne, ne put-il retenir avec un sourire.

- J'ai Alec sous contrôle, annonça Fornell dans son oreillette.

Tony arriva devant James et constata que l'arme de ce dernier lui avait échappé des mains et reposait maintenant hors de sa portée. Il sortit ses menottes, puis arrêta son geste en entendant Gibbs annoncer que le troisième homme était hors d'état de nuire.

Ils avaient déjà capturer l'un des frères Calhan… l'autre n'était pas nécessaire… Personne ne se trouvait avec eux sur ce toit… personne ne saurait si jamais Tony le tuait maintenant. Aussitôt ses pensées dérivèrent vers des images de Ziva avec James… jusqu'où était elle allée pour rejoindre le groupe terroriste?

La main de Tony se crispa sur son arme, et inexorablement celle-ci se pointa vers James qui le regarda stupéfaits et tremblant. Pendant un temps interminable, Tony hésita, puis finalement, au prix d'un suprême effort, abaissa son arme et annonça dans son micro:

- J'ai stoppé l'autre Calhan.

_Même instant, rez-de-chaussée de l'entrepôt_

Gibbs serra les menottes aux poignets de l'homme de main, tandis que Fornell amena Alec menotté et avec un œil au beurre noir. Gibbs força son prisonnier à s'asseoir à coté de celui de Fornell. Soudain, une détonation se fit entendre dans son oreillette, suivit immédiatement d'une seconde.

- Tony, cria Gibbs dans son micro…

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Gibbs chargea Fornell de surveiller les prisonniers et la bombe tandis qu'il monta l'escalier à la recherche de Tony. Il déboula sur le toit l'arme au poing, et avisa Tony, assis, le dos appuyé au parapet du toit et James allongé à coté de lui.

En se rapprochant, il vu la tache écarlate qui se répandait déjà autour de James. Tony le fixait d'un regard absent. Enfin, au grand soulagement de Gibbs, il bougea, grognant, il ouvrit sa chemise pour extraire un projectile, coincé dans son gilet pare-balles.

- Désolé patron, il m'a eu par surprise, je n'ai pas eu le choix…

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons les deux autres…

- Bien, conclut Tony, il est temps de sortir Ziva de sa cellule… elle va être d'une humeur massacrante.

Gibbs regarda son agent sans rien dire, puis se permis un petit sourire en coin en aidant Tony à se relever… Enfin ils voyaient le bout du tunnel.

_Deux heures plus tard, cellule de détention, quartier général du NCIS_

Allongée sur son lit, Ziva observait le plafond. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie… elle avait commis une erreur, elle aurait du parler de sa mission à Tony, avec le départ de Gibbs elle avait cru pouvoir tenir l'équipe éloignée de cette mission particulière.

Mais elle avait échoué. Désormais, elle avait trompé la confiance de Gibbs et Tony. Elle savait pourtant que l'équipe devait passer avant tout, mais elle avait voulu rendre ce dernier service à Jenny… Et maintenant elle risquait de tout perdre.

Pendant un instant, elle avait eu peur d'avoir définitivement perdu Tony, et même s'il restait une lueur d'espoir, elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui devaient certainement être à sens unique… Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour le voir maintenant, pouvoir lui parler comme avant…

Elle sursauta si vivement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit qu'elle faillit se cogner contre le montant de lit. Voyant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il aurait voulu le faire exprès, il n'aurait pu réussir un timing aussi impeccable.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte un instant, elle crut qu'il hésitait à lui parler, mais fut surprise de lire dans son regard quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la timidité. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Finalement, il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça pour toi, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle tendit la sienne pour récupérer l'objet qu'il lui donnait. Elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver son médaillon qui lui avait été confisquée peut après son arrestation.

- Merci, dit-elle, est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Bien sûr.

Elle se tourna dos à lui et il prit la chaîne dans ses mains avant d'écarter les cheveux de la jeune femme pour pouvoir accrocher le pendentif. Ce faisant, il laissa volontairement ses doigts effleurer la peau de Ziva, et cette dernière ne pu retenir un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tony, je voulais te dire…

- Non, Ziva, attends, je voulais te dire quelque chose… et je pense que je devrais le faire d'abord…

- Je… je t'écoute, dit la jeune femme incertaine.

- Voilà… avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai… j'ai eu la confirmation d'une chose que je savais déjà, mais que je n'aurais pas osé m'avouer…

Ziva retint sa respiration pendant que Tony marque une pause.

- Je… je tiens à toi Ziva… et même si je n'ai pas Fornell où l'agent Claque pour me le faire avouer… Je t'aime Ziva…

La jeune femme senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et une fois de plus, elle se rapprocha de Tony pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle sanglota doucement pendant qu'il la berçait en caressant ses cheveux… Elle leva son visage vers le sien et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Alors, il y déposa un baiser, frôlant seulement ses lèvres. Ayant ainsi scellée leur déclaration d'amour, elle se blottie à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la règle 12 de Gibbs? demanda Tony avec un sourire…

- Non, répondit Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit…

- Oh… vu les circonstances présentes, elle doit parler de renvoyer quelqu'un à coup de pieds aux fesses en Israël et de me frapper fort sur la tête…

Ziva ne pu retenir un rire léger et Tony s'en délecta. Il adorait la faire rire et la voir heureuse.

- Bon, reprit-il en se levant et en tendant une main à Ziva, si on y allait?

- Comment ça?

- Oh, Tony pris un air faussement contrarié, j'ai oublié de te dire que toute les charges contre toi avaient été levées?

Pour seule réponse, Ziva le frappa sur l'épaule, et pendant qu'il était occupé à grogner de douleur, elle lui vola un baiser en se dirigeant vers la porte…

- Hé! protesta Tony, tu dois toujours me frapper avant de m'embrasser? Non que ça me dérange mais bon…

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un nouveau baiser et Ziva ouvrit la porte. Elle disparut dans le couloir et il entendit son rire se faire entendre.

C'était sa version du futur, un futur merveilleux où le son du rire de Ziva serait son quotidien. Pressant le pas il la rattrapa dans le couloir.

* * *

Voila... c'est la fin... mais rassurez vous maintenant qu'ils ont fini par être ensemble, je ne vais pas arrêter là... 

Je vous annonce donc une nouvelle fic "_Ensemble_" qui reprendra l'histoire là où elle vient de s'arrêter...

Pour patienter, je vous propose de me laisser une petite review... (mais non je ne dis pas toujours ça... ) ... pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de la fic.


End file.
